The present disclosure relates to a print data generation apparatus and a computer-readable medium storing a print data generation program.
Conventionally, as disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3767563, a printing apparatus that performs printing on a tape-like print medium (hereinafter referred to as a “tape”) is known. This type of printing apparatus will be hereinafter referred to as a “tape printing apparatus”. Some printing apparatuses may generate print data itself to perform printing. Other printing apparatuses may be connected to another apparatus such as a personal computer that generates print data, receive the print data and perform printing. When print data is generated, a user may edit a print target by arranging the print target at desired print position on a print medium. The print target may be a character string and an illustration, for example. By using a character string processing apparatus described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 5-346947, the user can edit the print-target character string to be aligned at the “left”, “center”, or “right”, if a text direction of the character string is horizontal. The user can also edit the character string to be aligned at the “top”, “center”, and “bottom”, if the text direction is vertical.
Further, if the user wishes to align and print multiple character strings with a tape printing apparatus, the user may need print data for the aligned multiple character strings. In such a case, the user may need to enter the character string as many times as a desired number of repetitions into an apparatus that generates print data for printing by the tape printing apparatus. Such type of apparatus may conventionally have a function referred to as “copy-and-print”. The copy-and-print function refers to a function to generate print data for a specified number of repeated character strings aligned at a predetermined intervals. Further, the tape printing apparatus may have a function referred to as “repeat printing”. The repeat printing function refers to a function to use the same print data to print a character string a specified number of times to repeat printing. By using the repeat printing function, the same character string may be printed a plurality of number of times, and a print result with a plurality of the aligned same character strings may be obtained.
Further, conventionally, an adhesive material may be applied to a back surface of a tape, which is opposite to a printing surface of the tape. Therefore, printed tapes may be stuck to a variety of goods and used. For example, a tape having a name printed thereon may be stuck on a stationery product such as scissors to be used.